Friend in need
by Ollybowlzanic
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. so please don't come down hard on me Chase lost a patient when he thought she got off lucky, can the team come together and help chase or will they lose him as he feels the only option is to quit.
1. The accidnet

"Chase stop" Dean yelled as he raced after his brother. "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." They had just come back from a very stressful rescue and tempers were flying in the station house. Chase and Dean felt it the most before Dean snapped.

"Lara, where's Dean and Chase?" Michelle asked as Vince and Michelle came out of her office. Lara looked up from her paper work as she realized that Dean and Chase were not there. "Don't know sorry Michelle."

It was the end of the day and the spirits of the team were once more high except for Chase. Chase just wanted to hide in the dark corner and never come out, he had lost people before but this was different. He had found a place by himself to think about what happened.

Chase POV

I don't understand she was doing fine, her vitals were good, she was stable, and how could that happen. Did I miss something? I had not even touched my report but I did not know what to put in it, hell, I don't even know what happened.

_Flash back._

"_Chase you are on the car 1, Lara and I on the truck, Jordon, Heidi you guys on car 2" Dean yelled out the orders. I was by myself, again. I ran over to the car and accessed the driver of the car, she was middle aged, I checked her pupils. "Can you hear me? I'm Chase, I'm from rescue. What's your name?" She turned her head towards me. "Sarah, Sarah Jennings." I nodded as I made sure that she had no broken bones. "Okay, it seems you have a minor concussion and a broken arm. Are you hurting anywhere else?" She nodded as she pointed to her stomach. I checked her tummy. "Jordon, I need help here." I yelled. Jordon nodded as he ran over to help. "What have we got?" _

"_Possible internal bleeding" I said as we started to get to work to free her. Heidi had come to help too. "Am I going to die" Sarah asked as she cringed as the pain was starting to become too much for her. "No" I said as I worked harder to get her free. _

"_Chase, she's dropping" Jordon yelled as we got her onto the stretcher" I quickly checked her pupils again. "Pupils three to four and sluggish" I said as I grabbed the oxygen mask from Heidi, but before I knew it she was going into cardiac arrest. "Sarah, Sarah" I said scared as I started compressions. Heidi grabbed the defibrillator. "Charging 200, clear" Heidi called to us as we all stood back and watched electricity jerk Sarah's body. "No pulse" Jordon called. "Again" Heidi nodded. "Charging 360, clear." again nothing. Before I could say again Dean had been watching from a far and called it. "Dean you can't" I yelled as I stood up. "Chase, she's gone."_

"_Chase there was nothing you could do." Dean yelled at me, I had said nothing the whole way back. "You think I care about that, I lost a patient that I thought was fine Dean, I accessed her and got it wrong." I yelled back. "Everyone makes mistakes Chase." I was angry now. "It wasn't just a mistake Dean someone died because of me" We went the rest of the way without saying a word to one another._

_I got out of the patrol as soon as we stopped. I raced up to start my paper work but all I could think about where Sarah's eyes looking into my eyes. She trusted me and I let her down. I had to get some air so I ran down the stairs, however Dean started to follow. _

"_Chase stop."_

_End of flash back_

Didn't Dean care about the life that was taken away, I sat in the background as Heidi laughed with Jordon, Lara and Dean were laughing about something is well. I watched as Jordon brought Heidi into a hug. I watched as everyone laughed as everyone was talking. The world was becoming a blur

What I don't understand is Dean yelled at me for trying to save a life, but isn't that what we are here to do.


	2. Don't know what to do

Jordon POV

It had been a couple of days after the accident where we lost Sarah, I could tell something was wrong with Chase, I asked him today if he wanted to go on our kebab run, however he said no. I don't understand he always goes on kebab runs with me. I arrived earlier today and saw Chase doing paper work, something is defiantly wrong.

"Hey Heidi" I said as she came over. "Hey you ok?" She asked. I could see the concern on her face. "I'm just worried about Chase" Heidi nodded I could tell she was too. We walked up the stairs to where our desks were.

"Chase! Kebab run, let's go" I say, it wasn't a question and Chase realized that. "Only if you are buying" he says but I could it was half hearted, I am just glad he is coming. The ride there however was dead silent. "You can tell me what is wrong Chase." I say as I could not bear the silence anymore. I could hear Chase sigh. "Jordon, I feel useless like I don't belong at rescue anymore." I was stunned. "No way Chase, that's crazy, you are family. We know you made a mistake but everyone has made mistakes."

The rest of the ride was silent, we ate kebabs in silence, the ride back was also silent, and all I could think about was what Chase said. He can't leave, rescue wouldn't be the same.

Chase POV

I know Jordon means what he said but I can't stop thinking about what happened two days ago. I had to do what was right for me and for rescue. I could see how Jordon was taken a back, I went on the kebab run because I wanted it to take my mind off it but it didn't help. I hadn't been able to sleep because whenever I closed my eyes I saw her face.

I walked up the station house steps towards my desk as I still had heaps of paper work that I had never done. I looked up from my paper work to see Lara looking at me but before she could say something Vince came in. "Alright we have a call out Blue Mountains." We all jumped out of our seats and ran to our patrols, today I was sharing with Dean, Lara was with Vince and Heidi was going with Jordon.

End of POV

"Alright team lets go, we are looking for a family a mother and two sons the oldest is 15 and the youngest is 10. Jordon and Lara you are team delta, you will head south. Chase and I are team alpha and will head east Heidi and Dean will go west got it?" Vince said as he instructed the team. The team nodded and headed in the directions they were given.

An hour into the search the team reported in that they had found nothing and gave their co-ordinates to Michelle who was at base. Vince and Chase had been quite the whole way and Vince didn't like how quite Chase was.

"What's up Chase?" Vince asked in a way that told Chase that he wanted an answer. "I am thinking about quitting rescue."

Vince looked at Chase shocked; he didn't know what to say.

Vince POV

I can't believe Chase wants to quit, no Michelle will not allow it. We can't lose Chase. I didn't know what to say. "No Chase, why?" was all I could say, it did not even make sense to me. "Because Vince, I am a risk to further patients."

I could not believe what he was saying, everyone losses patients, everyone makes mistakes. "Chase you know Michelle will not allow it." Chase would not even look at me. "Lets just find this family."

End of POV

It had been two hours into the search and the crews all radioed in that they still had found no sign of the family. Michelle had set up a base where the teams had started the search and was completely and was waiting for good news.

Chase and Vince had walked for an hour in silence and it was getting to Vince. "Chase, have you told Dean?" This stopped Chase in his tracks at the mention of Dean. "No" Vince sighed, Chase defiantly was not copping. "Chase you know you can talk to us."

Chase's POV

I know I can talk to them, I don't think they will listen though, they will to listen but in the end they would laugh or just say that it would get better. "Yea, I know Vince" I said as I opened my mouth however that was not what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell Vince I really did but I don't think he would understand. "HELP OVER HERE" I heard that I look towards Vince he heard it too, good I'm not going crazy.

We ran towards the sound as Vince radioed it in because the nearest group would be 30 minutes away. "Chase you work on the mother." I nodded. "My name is Chase I am from rescue are you Tilly Marron." She nodded. I checked her over she seemed to only have a twisted ankle I was helping her stand up until Vince shouted. "We have a snake bit." I ran over and gave Vince the gear. "How long has he been like this for?" I asked the mother. "20 minutes." 5 minutes to get it in we had to work fast.

End of POV

Heidi and Dean were running to help Chase and Dean when Heidi cried out in pain, "You alright." Heidi nodded as she tried to get up. but fell back down. "Ah rescue1 portable to rescue base, Michelle Lara and Jordon are going to have to get there over." Michelle picked up the radio. "yea they are 30 minutes away Dean." Dean helped Heidi the way they came back to base because he knew she could not continue.

Chase had been working hard on the snake bit victim trying not to do something wrong. His hands were shaking and Vince was finding it hard not to yell at him because if he did now then it might break more, he didn't know what to do because if he helped Chase then Chase might feel that he can't do anything.

Chas started to panic as something changed in his patient. "Your alright, it is working see Chase, you do good." Vince said trying to convince Chase that rescue is where he should be.

He didn't know what to do.


	3. He needs us

Vince had been talking to the other brother and not realized that the mother had taken off into the bush. Chase had been busy too, but he saw her go from the corner of his eye and went off after her.

As he concentrated on the mother he had no idea that there was someone behind him. He was hooded figure and had a stick. Chase continued following the mother curious to see where she would take him but before he could take another step he felt something collide to the back of his then nothing.

Lara and Jordon arrived ten minutes later and got to work getting ready to get them out of the bush. About a minute after they got there Lara and Jordon realized Chase was missing.

"Chase, where's Chase" Lara asked as she made sure everything was fine with the kid with the snake bite. Vince looked around the camp site "Chase!" Vince called before Jordon radioed him. "Rescue 2 portable to rescue 5 portable, Chase where are you?"

"Rescue 2 portable to rescue base, we lost Chase" Michelle picked up her radio. "Please repeat that Jordon." "Ah we seem to have lost Chase." Unfortunately Dean heard this and rushed back into the bushes. "Dean, stop!" Michelle yelled, however Dean was not going to stop until he knew his brother was safe.

Dean's POV

Where was he, he never just takes off, I know he has been different these last couple of days and I do miss his normal self, I am worried sick and I just want to wake up from this nightmare. I had a feeling something had happened to him. My legs could not go fast enough. I could feel that it was getting hard to breathe but my adrenaline was pumping and I could not stop my legs if I tried. "Rescue 1 portable to rescue 5 portable, Chase, pick up your damn radio."

End of POV

Chase lay on the ground unconscious, with a laceration to the back of his head. He had a laceration to his forehead from the floor and the mother and the unknown figure nowhere to be seen. His radio had been taken.

Jordon and Dean had gone out to search for Chase as Vince and Lara moved the two boys, Vince felt bad he had not even noticed Chase leave or the mother and know Dean would hate him for this because he put his little brother at risk. "Hey don't worry, Chase is strong and Dean practically thinks you are family." Lara said as she saw Vince's face as they arrived at their meeting point dropped the kids off and started their search for Chase and the mother.

"Chase!" Jordon and Dean called as they walked through the bush they stopped calling as they saw a body lying on the floor and Dean knew it was Chase. "Chase!" Dean yelled as he panicked and ran to his brother's side. His stomach turned as he saw the head laceration on the back of his head.

"Rescue 2 portable to all units we found Chase, he is unconscious and has head lacerations on the front and back of his head, looks like he got knocked out." Vince and Lara heard over the radio they were relieved Chase had been found however he was not out of the woods and needed to get help asap.

Dean POV

I couldn't focus, I just keep thinking about my little brother dying, hell no, that's not going to happen. I could not access him anymore then I had already and we had to wait for Vince and Lara to move him. "Come on Chase, open your eyes" I begged as I kneeled over him. I felt a supportive hand on my shoulder, I looked up expecting it to be Lara but it was Jordon. "He will be alright" I nodded, Jordon was right. Chase is tough but I still felt that I could lose him at any time. I guess that is the danger of the job, I just wanted Lara and Vince to get here quicker.

end of POV  
Vince and Lara arrived 5 minutes later and got Chase on a stretcher he still had not woken up and it was worrying everyone because if it was a concussion he should be awake by now, but he had shown no sign of waking up. there was a new search party searching for the mother as the team all were to concerned about Chase and they were all tired.

They made their way to the ambulance and put him in Dean jumped in the back and the rest drove the patrols to the hospital. Dean was still unaware that Chase was going to quit rescue. At the hospital Chase was taken to get scans. dean was waiting in the waiting room with the whole group when Vince and Jordon thought that it would be for the best if dean knew about Chase wanting to quit rescue.

"Dean, we need to talk to you" Dean looked up he gave them the look that said _can't it wait. _Vince shook his head. Dean got up and followed Jordon and Vince to a spare room. "chase wants to quit rescue Dean"

This news made Dean feel sick, he hated it when he was powerless and now his brother wanted to quit something he loved.

Chase had been cleared with any brain damage and should wake up in the next hour.

20 minutes later Chase began to wake up, however when he opened his eyes he did not recognized the place so started freaking out however hearing his brother talking to him calmed him down. "Your alright Chase."

"Chase had been awake for a couple of hours and Dean was now ready to ask the question he had wanted to ask for some time. "Chase, why do you wanna quit rescue?"

Chase's POV

Damn, who told him. I did not want to talk to him about his but I realized now I needed too. "I messed up Dean at the crash and today Dean, I'm going to kill myself or someone else Dean." it hurt me to even think it but I needed Dean to know. I need to talk to people more.

Dean POV

It hurt to see my little brother like this. I wanted to help him but I did not know how. "We all make mistakes Chase, What makes us stronger is how we deal with them, you have friends to help you, I know you haven't been yourself lately and it hurts me to see you like this Chase, but don't quit rescue Chase, it is what you are made for."

End of POVs

Chase had then asked about if they fond the mother Dean nodded and told him how the mother had tried to run away with her boyfriend, her son with the snake bite will be fine and that comforted Chase a bit more.

Dean left Chase to sleep and hoped just hoped that chase had changed his mind about leaving rescue he needed to know that there were people there for him.


	4. chase's accident

Chase's POV

Am I better off dead,

am I better off a quitter.

I smiling but I'm dying.

I feel so empty; I cannot talk to anyone because no one listens. I got into my car after my shift, I feel like quitting is the only option. I drove the car back home. I could not focus on the road I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them I was back at the crash site. It freaked me out; I couldn't see where I was going. My car swerved as my vision cleared but it was too late as an oncoming vehicle my car spun and I blacked out.

End of POV.

The crew were ready to go home when the phone rang. "Hello, rescue special ops, yea ok, where? Thank you." Dean said before putting the phone down. "We have a crash site, you guys wanna do it?" He asked knowing they would all want to go.

As they pulled into the crash site Heidi and Jordon ran to the first car and Lara and Dean ran to the second car. Heidi and Jordon were a few feet away when the realized who the driver was. "CHASE!" Heidi shouted as she ran to the car getting the attention of Lara and Dean. Fearing for his brother's life he ran towards the car leaving Lara by herself. "Jordon can you help me?" Lara asked. Getting the nod from a reluctant Jordon who was concerened for his best friend.

"Rescue team leader to rescue base. Chase is in one of the cars over." Michelle and Vince looked at each other before running to a car to get to the crash site.

"Chase, can you hear me?" Heidi asked as she tried to access Chase. "Dean, he has a pulse it is weak, he has broken ribs, his left wrist is broken. He has a laceration on his head. He has Whiplash, he could have internal bleeding." Dean could not look at his brother in the car, he had to get away. "Dean!" Heidi yelled as Dean ran to the patrol as Michelle and Vince arrived. Vince went to help and Michelle went to help Dean.

Lara and Jordon were accessing their patient. "Major laceration, spinal injury, he has internal bleeding, could have brain damage to, his lung could be punctured from the broken rib." Lara and Jordon worked quickly and got him to a waiting ambulance and ran to help Dean.

"Heidi, what do you need?" Lara asked as she saw Heidi struggling. "Oxygen, spine board" Jordon ran to get them while Lara helped get chase ready. "Vince can you grab the oxygen?" Heidi asked as Jordon came back. They put the oxygen on and he was ready for transport to the hospital. "Don't give up on us Chase"

Michelle and Dean watched as Chase was loaded into the ambulance, Dean had not strength in him to stand up. Michelle offered to drive him and the arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. Dean rang their dad; he also rang Lackie, their brother.

Lackie was taller than Chase, the team looked over when he rushed into the hospital no one knew he was a Gallagher. He ran up to the front desk. "My brother was admitted here two hours ago. Chase Gallagher." The nurse told Lackie he was still in surgery. "Lackie" Dean said as his brother almost walked past him. "Is he alright?" Lackie asked. "I don't know, he is still in surgery." They hugged before Dean felt eyes on him. "Ah guys this is Lackie, our brother." Vince and Michelle introduced themselves followed by Lara and Jordon however Heidi could not say anything.

Heidi's POV

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I juts replayed and replayed Chase's body in the car. I saw Lara, Vince, Michelle, Dean and Jordon looking at me, they looked concerned. I did not even click for about a minute that there was someone else there. "Heidi you ok?" Lara asked before Dean introduced me to Lackie Gallagher. "There is another Gallagher?" I asked. Dean gave me a sarcastic laugh.

End of POV

Chase was still in surgery and he almost felt like giving up.

Am I better off dead,

am I better off a quitter.

they are better off without me

"He's crashing" A doctor shouted as they got the defibrillator to try and restart his heart. "charging 200, clear" The team stood back as they shocked Chase's body as they tried to restart his heart. "No pulse, nothing." "Charging 360, clear" They stood back as they shocked Chase's body again. "Chase, don't give up."


	5. we're family Chase

"Ok, we have him back." One of the doctors said as they got back to work. They managed to stabilize him and they finished.

One hour later.

A doctor came out of the ER and walked towards Dean and Lackie. "Your brother has spinal injuries, a broken wrist; we have fixed his internal bleeding. He is in a coma and will be for several days. "Can we see him?" The doctor nodded and led them to where Chase was lying. Lara and Michelle comforted Lackie and Dean and Heidi was comforted by Jordon. "Is he going to recover?" Michelle asked as she knew neither Lackie nor Dean would want to ask. "We won't know until he wakes up.

Dean and Lackie had been with him the whole time, but right now they were at home as Michelle and Vince had forced them letting Heidi and Jordon visit him. "Hey mate, you need to stay strong for us." Jordon started as he looked at Chase's still form on the bed. "I need someone to go on kebab runs and well Heidi is really bad at it." Jordon joked as Heidi playfully punched him on the arm.

It had been days since Chase's accident and he was showing no signs of waking up. "Come on Chase, I'm worried sick." Dean said as he grabbed his baby brother's hand, he got such a fright when Chase tightened his grip and started to open his eyes. Dean was so happy he pushed the call button and started talking to Chase.

Chase had been awake for three hours now and had talked to Dean why he thought quitting rescue would be the best move. "Chase, you can't leave family." Chase looked at Dean his face full with pain, Dean knew Chase was finding it hard. "We will help you get through it, let us help."

Heidi ran to Chase's side when she heard that he had woken up. "I was so worried about you Chasie, don't ever do that again." She said as she hugged him, she let tears roll down her eyes but hid her face from Chase as they parted, however Chase saw. "Heidi what's wrong?" "I thought you were going to die Chase. I had to do the hardest thing in my life Chase, I was accessing you, I felt so useless Chase." She cried as Chase pulled her into a hug.

"There is going to be no long term serious injuries however he needs to have 1 month off or light duties." "You hear that Chase, light duties." Chase moaned as the rest of the team laughed. "How far behind are you on your reports Chase?" Michelle asked as Chase realized he must be months behind. "Shit" Was all he could say. "I'm guessing a lot." Lackie laughed as he saw how his brother reacted to paper work.

I'm smiling

but I'm dying

Two weeks later.

Chase was back on LIGHT duties, Vince had to emphasise the word light to Chase otherwise he would not have got the message.

Lara and Dean laughed as Chase moaned at all the paper work on the desk. "And just to think, that is only your paper work, I am sure Michelle has some she needs help with." Michelle had heard Dean's comment as she walked towards them. "I'm sure if I needed help with paper work, I would get the team leader." Dean's face fell before laughing as he realized she was joking. "I'll be fine"

While the rest of the team were at the hospital Chase was able to have time by himself as Michelle had to go to a meeting. He still wanted to leave rescue, he just did not want to deep down inside which was stopping him from walking out the door.

Michelle came up the stairs. "Chase Gallagher hard at work, I should take a picture of this" Michelle said as Chase gave little chuckle. "Michelle can I have a word, in your office, just in case they come back." Michelle nodded knowing all too well what it was about.

"I won't it Chase, please give it a think and then." Michelle however was interrupted by Chase. "I have thought, Michelle and I think it is the best option for me, for everyone before I kill someone." Michelle was trying her hardest to keep Chase but he was so focused on leaving. "Please Chase." She begged as she saw he could not even look at her. "Michelle, I need to do this." Michelle nodded in defeat. "The door is always open Chase, We'll miss you." She said as she tried to prevent tears coming down her face. Chase nodded as he walked down the station house steps. He looked back up at her before walking out.

Chase's POV

I was trying so hard not to cry. Rescue is my, Rescue was my life. I walked out the station house without looking back, because I did not want Michelle to see the state of my face. I decided to call a taxi and sleep in a motel today, this is because when Dean finds out I feel he is going to be angry and kick me out anyway. This was so hard for me because I knew what I was doing, actually I didn't I had no clue, I loved rescue, I wanted to go back, but how would that look, not just to Michelle but to everyone.

My eyes were wet; I felt that I just lost everything. However I felt that it was the only thing to do before I did kill more people. I know Dean and the others said it was not my fault, but they weren't there, they are not me.

Am I better off dead

am I better off a quitter

am I better off without my family

because now I feel emptiness

I look at my phone to see Dean and Lackie had been trying to ring me, Michelle must have told everyone because Heidi and Jordon were texting me. I did not want them to know where I was because they didn't care before. Why should they care now.


	6. We miss you

"Why did he leave Michelle?" Dean asked as he was told that Chase had just quit rescue. "And why did you let him leave, did you want him gone?" Dean spat as he tried to control his anger, He wanted his baby brother by his side the whole time. He rang Chase but he got voice mail.

Heidi and Jordon sat in their seats shocked that Chase was gone. Jordon was sitting in silence thinking about all the kebab runs all the fun things they had done. Heidi could not speak she was so upset while Lara and Lackie tried to calm Dean down.

Heidi tried to ring Chase herself but it went straight to voice mail, she was scared something had happened to him again. She had to find him; she had to know he was ok, because he was her best friend.

Chase was in a motel looking at a picture of the whole team. Lara, Jordon, Heidi, Vince, Michelle, Dean and in the middle was him. He gave a little chuckle at the face he had. He felt that he was a little kid back then and now he was torn apart, but he still felt this was the only option.

Am I better off dead?

Am I better off a quitter?

I'm better now than I ever was there.

I'm smiling but I'm dying.

Dean's POV

I had no idea where Chase was, I was scared because I am normally in control of him, but now he has quit rescue and he is not home. I don't know what to do. I feel so useless, so powerless. I want to know he is alright so much but how can I know he is alright when he does not pick up his bloody phone. Lackie and Lara were trying to calm me down, I wanted to but I just couldn't. It was as if I lost control of my whole body and it was scaring me.

End of POV

"Chase, please pick up." Heidi said urgently as the phone started ringing for the twentieth time. "Hello" She heard on the other end. "Chase, why did you quite rescue, please come back, we are so worried Chase, Dean is worried." She heard Chase sigh on the other end. "I want to Heidi. I do but I can't." Heidi was almost in tears. "Yes you can Chase, I know what you have been through, but we can help you. Please Chase, give it another chance, if not for you then for your brothers please." There was dead silence as Chase stared out the window. "Please Chase, we want you back, we need you back, because if you don't come back Jordan is going to be pretty painful because no one wants to go on kebab run with him." She heard Chase chuckle which made her smile. "Heidi it is not that easy Michelle." Before he could continue Heidi bumped in. "Your files and everything are still here, she hasn't done anything because you will always be part of the team Chase."

" Chase shook his head.

Chase POV

Damn it, why did she have to be so persuasive, I am not doing this for me, I love rescue, I am trying to do it for everyone that needs rescues help. I am unreliable. "I'll see Heidi." I said as I ended the call, damn that was not what I was supposed to say. I was going to say no. I wanted to go back I was so close but what is Michelle going to say. I haven't even left rescue for 24 hours and yet I want to go back. My phone rang I looked at the caller ID to see it was Dean. Yea, no" I said as I rejected the call. I did not want to speak to him or Lackie.

End of POV

"Chase, please come back." Dean left many messages like that the whole day, he went home. hoping his little brother was sitting on the couch watching TV with a beer in his hand. Normally Dean would not approve of this but just to know he was safe in Dean's house would be ok with him. But it was short lived the house was empty. Lackie had rang Chase too.

Chase was in his hotel room, he sent Heidi a text to meet him at his hotel at 7 pm. He also made sure Heidi did not tell anyone. Heidi and Chase meet at the entrance of his hotel. "Heidi, I don't know what I have done." He cried as he hugged Heidi, he did not want to let go, he wanted to be by her side, by everyone in rescues side. "It is going to be ok Chase, we will help you, we know what it is like." Chase.

You'll never leave me

your catch me whenever I fall.

you say it best.

when you say nothing at all.

Heidi stayed with Chase that night and in the morning Heidi and Chase made their way towards rescue HQ. Jordan, Lara, Dean and Lackie were sitting at their desks, while Michelle was talking to Vince when Heidi walked up the stairs. "Heidi Ho your late." Heidi smiled. "What's that smile for Heidi. "I brought someone here.

Dean POV

"Chase." I said as I ran up to him and hugged him not wanting to let go. "Dean, can't breathe." I heard laughter from Jordan. "Shut up" I said as I let Chase go. "Don't ever do that again." Chase laughed. "Yes sir, Michelle." We all looked at Michelle. "Of course Chase." I was so happy, I just could not let go because I was scared I would lose him again.

End of POV

They were all so happy to have the whole squad whole again, they knew Chase was still not right, he was still unable to stop thinking it was his fault but he is not the first and certainly not the last. The team would help him every step of the way and of course there will be even more challengers for the team to over come.

It's easy to feel like you don't need help

But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright

From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find the beauty you ar

When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

The gift of a friend,

"Alright we have a call out, four car pile up, go out there and be superheros" Vince called as he put the phone down.


	7. It wont be easy

Dean POV

"Chase, I want you on car 1, Jordon, Heidi car 2, Lara and Lackie car 3 and I will work on car 4. I could see Chase was not happy having to work alone. "Chase, if you need any help get Heidi to help." Chase nodded at me as we all went off. I worked on my patient. She had a sprained arm; she had a minor head laceration. She had whiplash, however she had no internal bleeding. Her pulse was steady and her pupils were equally reacting.

End of POV

Heidi and Jordon were working on their car. "Hey let's get you out." Heidi said as she grabbed the young boy in the back seat after checking for any injuries. "Is Ryan ok?" The mother asked as she tried to see her son. "Yea his seat protected him; Ryan is going to be fine." They were getting ready to get the mother out when they heard a shout from Chase.

Chase POV

I ran to the car and got stuck into my work. "Hey my name is Chase Gallagher, you were in a crash, can you tell me your name." I said as he stirred. "Jack Williams." I nodded as I started checking him over. "Can you tell me what hurts the most?" Jack nodded. "My head, I can't feel my legs." He started to freak out. I tried to stay calm as I accessed his injuries. "Can you feel that?" I asked as I tapped his leg. "No." I nodded as I thought. "Okay it seems like you have paraplegia, what that is, is you are paralyzed from waist down, I don't know yet if it is temporary or permanent." He nodded as I checked his pupils and his pulse. His pulse seemed a bit weaker than normal but his pupils were equally reactive. "We need a spine board over here." I yell as one of the paramedics ran to get one. "Heidi can you help me get him onto a stretcher." I shout so Heidi can hear me. She nods as Jordan and Heidi get their patient onto the stretcher. Jordon and Heidi both come to help me.

End of POV

All the patients were out of the cars and Dean and Chase were packing up. "Glad you didn't leave Chase." Dean said as he chucked a bag at him. "What so you had someone who can put up with you." Chase laughed. "You think that's fun Chasie boy?" Dean said as he put his brother in a headlock. Chase laughed as he tried to get himself free. "Dean"

Heidi, Lara and Jordan were watching from the other patrol as Chase was trying to get out of a headlock. "Are they still teenagers?" Lara asked. "Yea" Jordan and Heidi said in sync. They laughed as Lara and Heidi got into the first car and drove off. Jordan and Chase got into the second car and Dean got into the last car.

When they got to the station house Lackie was their laughing as he was on the phone. "Hey isn't that Vince's phone?" Chase whispered as Vince came up the stairs and saw that Lackie was on his phone, again. "Isn't that my phone?" He asked Jordan and Chase. They nodded. "Give." He said as he advanced on Lackie, Lackie said goodbye and pushed the end button. "Don't hang up." He said as he was given the phone back. "Who was it?" Chase laughed as he could see exactly who it was. "Was it my ex-wife again" Lackie nodded as he ran down the stairs of the station house. "That Gallagher is a bloody problem."

Their smiles did not last much longer when Michelle came up the stairs. "Alright crew, do your paper work" They all moaned as they sat down in their seats. "Where's Chase?" Michelle asked as everyone looked up from their work. "Yea and where's Jordan?" Heidi laughed as she knew exactly where they were. "I'm guessing Jordan and Chase have gone to get a kebab." Lara and Dean laughed as Michelle did not look impressed. Heidi called Jordan.

"Jordan, Michelle is not happy, think you in wee bit of trouble" he heard. He chuckled as Chase pulled out of the park. "Looks like Michelle knows" Chase laughed as he headed towards HQ. As they drove Jordan kept going on and on about Heidi. "Jordan, just ask her out." Chase said as he wanted a break from Jordan's voice.

They walked up the stairs to see the rest of the team hard at work. "Lachie, you are on desk duty for 2 days." Vince said as Lachie filled the BA's causing a laughing fit from Chase. "And you two, my office now." The two looked at each other confused. "Where is your office Vince?" Jordan asked as a smile crept in on Vince's face. "Washing the trucks." The duo got to work.

"We have two call outs. Dean, Lara and Heidi go to the first one. Jordan, Chase, Lachie and I will go to the second." Chase dropped his sponge but before he could walk towards the patrols. Jordan tipped all the water on him. "Jordan, not helpful, you two meet us down there." Jordan laughed as he followed Chase to the changing rooms. "Haha, you think that was funny?" Chase asked as he was clearly not amused. "Why, yes I did."

Chase got changed as quickly as he could and they rushed to the crash site, where Lachie and Vince were already at work. "Chase, you are with me, Jordan with Lachie."

Lara, Dean and Heidi had just gotten to the scene. "Jacob, what are you doing here?" Lara asked as she hugged him. "You remember Dean, don't you?" Jacob gave him a filthy look. "He did not look happy to see me." Dean said as he watched Jacob walk away. "Well you did…" Lara began before Dean interrupted her. "Yea I get it." Heidi was trying to hide back a laugh. "Deano, did you steal another girlfriend." "Yes" "No" Lara and Dean said in unison. "Hey" Dean said as they got their gear ready and got to work. "That was not funny Lara."

Jordan and Lachie had to abseil to get to their patient and were helped by Chase as Vince worked on his patient alone when they found out that their patient had no serious injuries. "Lachie, follow Jordan's move alright, I'm starting to like you around." Chase called out to them as they started to go down. "Ah so we are getting somewhere."

As they went down Chase saw Jordan's rope twist. "Jordan stop!" he yelled as he ran to grab the rope. Jordan stopped as he heard Chase. "What's going on Chase?" He asked as Chase fumbled with the rope. "Your rope needs to be up Jordan. Lachie continue down." Chase said as he pulled Jordan up. "I thought you said." "Lachie, don't be smart."

Lachie got down and worked on her. He was going to get her up so his team could properly check on top, but something was wrong. "I think you need to get down here Jordan now." Instead of Jordan Chase came down. "Miss me already?" Lachie asked as Chase paid no attention to him. "Ouch" He heard her say in a sarcastic tone as Chase started to access her. "Are you in any pain?" Chase asked as checked her pulse. "No just stuck, I think your brother lost his pride a bit." Chase laughed. "You think that's funny Chasie boy.?" Lackie asked as he watch Chase work. "yea I do actually Lachie can you help me.?"

Lara, Heidi and Dean had no trouble with their patient. It was a simple extraction that took about 5 minutes her vitals seemed good as they handed her over to the paramedics. "You all good here? we're off" Jacob said as he saw them nod. "Good to see you Lara." Dean watched as Jacob walked off. "Thought he would have got over it by now." Lara chuckled. "Doesn't look like it to me." They ran over to Jordan. "You alright here?" Lara asked as she walked towards Jordan. "yea, she's stuck, Chase and Lachie are down there. She is not hurt, I think the only thing hurt is Lachie's pride." Dean smirks a bit. "Whats he done now?"

Chase and Lachie had managed to get her out after 15 more minutes and were coming up now. "What did I do to piss you off Chase?" Lachie asked as Chase had still not talked to him. "Did you set up Jordan's rope?" Chase asked as he turned to look Lachie in the eye. "Yea I was." Before Lachie could say any more Chase interrupted. "It had twisted. Lachie was stunned. "I double checked." Before he could continue Chase walked off. Dean walked up to Lachie. "Don't worry, he is still recovering, he wont be angry for long." Lachie turned towards his older brother. "I'm worried Dean" Lachie admitted as they watched Chase kick one of their bags. "Me too Lach, me too.


End file.
